


A Little Piece of Heaven

by KoteDiM



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s06e22 The Hole in the Heart, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoteDiM/pseuds/KoteDiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is written as a continuation of the bedroom scene between Booth and Brennan in Bones S06E22 - "I got into bed with Booth last night". My version of what happened between those two that night in the mind of this fangirl. MA-rated</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is written as a continuation of the bedroom scene between Booth and Brennan in Bones S06E22. It is my first Bones fanfiction, so I figured that – despite the fact that this scene has already been continued in lots of different ways in lots of different fanfictions – I wanted to give you my version of what happened between Booth and Brennan that night in the mind of this fangirl :)  
> It's still a relatively new episode, and it's a good place to start out as a Bones fanfic-writer in my head. My kinda MA-rated head :p lol. Hope this turns out good, and that you will all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Another new thing that I'm giving a go, is having a beta-reader on the story. And I wanted someone I felt that knew what they were doing and had a bit of experience with writing Bones fanfictions the way that I like them. And I was very lucky to get the amazing BeginningAnew from FF.net to be my beta for this. 
> 
> You should all check out her stories on: fanfiction[dot]net/u/2430726/  
> They are amazing ^^
> 
> \- Kote

The room was dark and silent when Brennan slowly pushed the door a couple of inches open to see the vague form of her sleeping partner in his bed and hear his slow, deep breathing.

She only heard it for a second however, because before she could actually enter the room, Booth threw himself to his right where he grabbed a gun from the night stand and aimed it at her.

The soft green letters on the alarm clock that clearly read 4:47 were the only thing clear to see in the otherwise dark room. It was late.

"D.. Ah.. I-I'm sorry" Brennan stuttered as she held her hands up in defeat.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Did.." he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and threw his covers a bit to the side "Did you hear something?"

"No.. No."

He let out heavy breaths.

"You want me to put the gun away?"

"Yes" she answered, completely breathless and taken aback by his reflexes even in the middle of the night when he was sleeping.

He placed his gun on the night stand closest to him and tugged a bit at the bottom of his black t-shirt to pull it down, not sure if it was needed.

"What's wrong?" he asked

His partner let out a sigh as she walked closer to him and let her head fall slightly to the side.

"He kept saying.. "Don't let me go"

Her eyes were full of tears.

"What?"

"Vincent. He was looking at me, and he was saying "don't make me leave".. He said that he..." she fought to keep her tears in before continuing ".. That he loved being there. Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave? What kind of person am I?" she sniffed and looked up.

Booth sighed and held out his arm towards her.

"Oh.. Come here..."

She took his hand and sat down next to him on his soft bed as he continued in a soothing voice.

"No, no, no, no, no, Bones, you got that all wrong, all right? You got it all wrong"

"No, I heard him. You did too. "Don't make me leave" - that's what he said" she insisted.

"He wasn't talking to you."

Brennan tilted her head in desperation and replied "I was the only one there. And you. He wasn't.." she let out what sounded like a mix between a sob and a chuckle "He wasn't talking to you."

"He was talking to God. He didn't wanna die"

"No, Vincent was like me, Booth. He was an atheist."

"Okay. Well, then.." he thought for a second, sure of what he meant, but not sure of how to explain it to her.

"He was talking to the universe then. He didn't wanna go. He wasn't ready, Bones. He wanted to stay."

She let out a low sob as she looked down and let the tears fall, her face hidden behind her brown hair for a couple of seconds before she looked up at her partner again.

"Well, if there was a God.. He would have let Vincent stay here with us."

Booth was quiet for a second as he observed her. He wished she was right, but...

"That's not how it works" he said with sadness in his voice, wishing he could cheer her up.

They looked at each other for several seconds as the tears continued to pool under under Brennans eyes and run down her cheeks.

She swung her head back and forth a bit, barely noticeable, trying to figure out how to react.

She moved her head closer to Booth as she let out a whisper that would have drowned if any other sounds than their breathing and the sheets of the bed moving with them were present.

".. Can I just..."

"Yea.. That's why I'm here." he whispered back.

She leaned against Booth, letting him support her as he wrapped his arms protectively around her and they leaned back on the bed. Brennan held her hands up against his chest and hid her face in them as she let the tears fall freely.

"I'm right here" he said as he pressed his cheek against her forehead "I know.. It's hard."

He held her in his arms until her crying subsided a couple of minutes later. He let his hand run over her soft hair as she slowly lifted her head to look at him.

".. That bullet.. It was meant for you.."

She felt a sting in her heart as she heard herself say the words, acknowledging the fact that she could have lost him so easily.

"Booth.. That bullet was meant for you. What if it.. What if you were the one who..."

"Bones, just- Don't go there, all right?"

"No, Booth. I... I realised after what happened with Vincent, that if you had been the one lying on the floor with Broadskys bullet in your chest, and I never told you how much you mean to me.. Never got to show it.. I would regret it for the rest of my life."

She swallowed and looked down, thinking for a second before continuing.

"You told me before you left for Afghanistan that you wanted to be with me, but I wasn't ready. Then when you were with Hannah, I told you I wanted to be with you, but the timing wasn't right. But there are no obstacles left now. We both feel the same way, neither of us are in a committed relationship, and..."

She paused and looked at him as she unconsciously wet her lips with her tongue.

".. I love you Booth."

"Bones..."

Brennan leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his as she closed her eyes. When she pulled back, she saw him looking into her eyes with mixed emotions flashing across his own.

"You don't reciprocate" she said, as she continued to examine his facial expression.

Booth wasn't sure if it was a question, just as he wasn't sure how to react. Not sure whether there was a small trace of panic in her voice or not, he decided to pull himself together.

"I can't believe you finally said it. I have wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth for so long. For years. You know I love you, and you know for how long I have. I just.. We're in my bed together, Vincent just died, and you're vulnerable.."

"Booth. Just... Please," she wasn't quite sure what precisely she was begging him to do, except to show her that he returned her feelings.

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek as he carefully leaned in to kiss her. Part of him expected something to happen so they would be interrupted before their lips met again, but it didn't happen.

No light, no sounds.. Nothing tried to get in their way or distract them, so their lips met.

Booth planted the smallest, most careful and absolutely softest kisses on her lips, and it felt like every time they touched, they melted a bit into each other. They fit together perfectly.

Brennan kissed him back softly, and slowly, she parted her lips to grant him entrance to her mouth. She felt him pause and hesitate for only a second, but then he opened his mouth as well, and they let their tongues meet. Their tongues caressed each other slowly at first, but it didn't take long for the kiss to turn more heated. Brennan brought her hand up to Booths shoulder and held him in a tight grip as she got on top of him and deepened their kiss further.

Only seconds later though, Booth broke off the kiss, and all they heard was each others heavy breathing.

"Whoa.. Bones.." Booth brought both his hands up above his head and ran them through his short brown hair in a useless attempt to calm himself down. He had felt his erection growing from the moment he felt his partners soft, wet tongue rub against his own.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong. I just really don't want to overstep any boundaries or end up doing something that you'll regret the moment you wake up tomorrow."

"Oh, so it is not that it wasn't pleasurable for you?" she asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I have so far only been told that my kissing skills are quite satisfactory, so I hope that-"

Right around then, she was interrupted by Booth when she accidentally moved her lower body against his, and he let out a sound of pleasure.

"Ahh.. God Bones.. Don't move around like that without giving a guy a heads up first"

"Do you enjoy it?" she asked, faking an innocent voice.

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked her before bringing his hands around to cup her ass and pressing it down on his hard member to make her get it.

She let out a moan as she felt just how turned on he was, and couldn't help but roll her pelvis back against him in need to feel more. The obvious bulge of his groin pressed against her, and she felt her stomach clench in anticipation.

Booth groaned and grabbed his partners ass even firmer in his hands as he looked at her with eyes darkened with lust. His hands loosened their grip on her a second later as he let his hands glide up under her shirt and panties, running his thumbs in circles on the soft skin of her buttocks.

"Bones.. Please. If you keep moving against me like that, I won't be able to hold myself back."

She let her hands roam over the firm muscles of his upper body through his soft cotton t-shirt as she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Then don't.."

She ran the tip of her tongue over the edge of Booths ear from the mid down to the lobe where she kissed, nibbled and sucked lightly before Booth turned his head and caught her mouth with his own.

Before Brennan could react, she and Booth had reversed positions, so she was underneath him.

His one hand rested lightly on her ribs where he let his thumb graze her soft breast, caressing the underside before bringing his hand up to cup it completely.

He let his other hand wander up her toned stomach and under her shirt, all the way up to her other breast, which he then grabbed softly but firmly. Pinching her nipple slightly between two of his fingers, he pushed her shirt all the way up and latched onto the hard nipple with his warm mouth.

This sudden movement earned him a throaty moan from Brennan who immediately arched into his touch.

She could feel her insides contracting continuously in all their desperation to feel something other than Booths outer touch, but he simply kept teasing her by sucking her dark pink nipples and letting the tip of his tongue run over her slightly lighter areolas.

Until suddenly, she felt one of his hands cup her mound through her panties, stroking her softly through the thin fabric, making her quiver. More exhilarated and ready than she had ever felt before.

"B-Booth..." she panted.

He looked at her face for any possible trace of hesitation, but smiled and moved down her body when all he found was impatiens and surprisingly incredible amounts of lust.

Brennan closed her eyes and leaned her head back, hiding her face behind her hands, the tips of her fingers buried in her brown locks. She felt so close to sensory overload, and couldn't believe that Booth had her so willing and... Needing.

"Bones.. Tempe, look at me"

She dropped her hands to her sides as she lifted her head slightly to look at her partner.

"Booth, I can't.. I need.."

"Shh.." he gently shushed her "I know, Baby. Just relax.."

He kissed the inside of her thigh passionately as he continued to stroke her through her panties for a moment before he finally pulled them aside.

He let out a groan of pleasure as he ran two fingers over her nether lips, spreading the fluids her body had so generously produced just for him.

"Aaah!" Brennan yelped with a moan.

"Oh, Baby.. I can't believe you're this wet. Just look, Bones.." he held up his two fingers that had still only touched her bare outsides. He let the two fingers part from each other to show her her own wetness before continuing "And I have barely touched you down here yet. You really do want it bad, don't you?"

"You're.. Cocky" she moaned in defeat.

"And you're beautiful" he replied with a kind smile "Astonishing"

He licked both of his fingers before slowly pressing them against the soft, pink lips of her pussy, letting them enter her. He didn't go ahead and completely fuck her insides with his fingers immediately as some guys might have tried to do just to get to the finish line and move on to the "real deal", but simply tried to make her feel comfortable in his bed and under his touch.

He pulled his fingers almost all the way out of her before slowly pushing them back in with a slight twisting or screwing motion, letting her tight inner walls feel the firm touch of his long fingers. And when he started adding an occasional long, wet and slightly scabrous lick of his warm tongue to her most sensitive spot, it wasn't long before he had her body practically begging for a release.

Temperance Brennan had never been a particularly easy lover to please. She knew what she wanted, knew her own strengths both in and outside of the bedroom, and she was neither over-sensitive nor insensitive when it came to a man's touch, but somehow, the fact that it was Booth trying to please her, gave her an extra push in the right direction. Every little lick on her body, every touch and push of his fingers felt a bit more intense than the actions themselves normally had when she had had sex in the past. It was as if both her mind, heart and body was telling her, that being with Booth was right.

She finally understood all possible meanings of needing and craving a man. Not just physically, but with all her being.

She bit her lower lip and let out what sounded like a strangled moan as she lifted her upper body a bit further up, rested on one elbow and moved her hand down to lift Booths head just a little bit so he could meet her longing gaze.

"I'm.. I.." she fought her small gasps for breath as she looked him into the eyes.

"Please, Booth.. I need it so bad" she begged.

He continued to work his magic with his fingers and rubbed small circles over her sensitive nub as he held her gaze.

"Tell me what you need, Bones. Just tell me.." he encouraged.

She desperately cried out "I need you to make me come, Booth!"

He smiled at her "All you had to do was ask, Baby"

He let his fingers curl up towards her stomach in a "come here"-like motion and he let his tongue flick teasingly over her clit, and suddenly Booth could feel her inner walls contracting around his two fingers and Brennans own fingers digging hard into the muscles of his arms as she came apart beneath him with a cry of sheer pleasure.

"AAAH! Booth!"

Her body was shaking and her breath was still coming out in ragged pants as her orgasm subsided a couple of seconds later. Nevertheless, she sat up as soon as her body allowed her to do so, and Booth followed her motions so that he sat, his body slightly lifted, over one of her legs. Looking right into her eyes.

"Booth.. I want you to show me how you make love. Please.. Make love to me."

She kissed him deeply, tasting herself inside his mouth as their tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance. Right then, they both knew that the moment for being tentative was over.

Booth slowly manoeuvred backwards, out over the edge of the bed, where he stood up and pulled off his t-shirt and boxers while Brennan lifted her legs and took off her panties.

When she saw him standing there completely naked in front of her, she tucked her legs underneath her body and leaned forward so the she was almost on all fours. She reached out and wrapped her soft hand around Booths hard member which stood proudly in front of her. He moaned at the contact, but stilled her movements after only a few pumps of her hand.

She looked up at him when he covered her hand with his and held it still.

"Temperance.. I can't take much of this. You feel too damn good."

He bent down to kiss her and they slowly moved up towards the headboard, his body hovering over hers as she pushed herself backwards up to the pillows. Part of Brennan instinctively wanted to take control, but a part of her brain was also telling her to just trust her partner and let him take the lead. So she decided to do just that.

Finally, she felt his firm body settle on top of her own in the middle of their kissing. He wasn't exactly heavy. Just a bit, but in an incredibly comfortable way. The feel of his weight on top of her own body made her more calm in a way she had not felt before with any of her previous sexual partners.

He broke their kiss and looked into her blue eyes as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She made a small nod with her head and kept the eye contact with Booth as she whispered

"Now Booth"

He lifted a couple of inches off of the bed and took his hard member in his hand, finding her opening and rubbing the tip of his head over it, covering himself in her juices. This was it.

His breath hitched in his throat and he made a hungry noise when he slid inside her in one fluid motion and felt her tight walls clench around him.

"Ohhh.." he groaned and took a second to adjust to the tightness of her.

"Tempe.." he pulled a bit out and thrust back into her "Oh, my God!"

She moaned out loud at the feel of him moving inside of her, stretching her to the limit.

"You're so tight, Baby!" he continued to talk to her as he picked up a steady pace.

"Oh my-! B-Booth!" she moaned.

"Call me Seeley.. Temperance.." he moaned in her ear, trying to whisper, but the need and pleasure in his voice pushing it a bit further than that.

"Yes! Seeley!"

At the sound of his first name moaned from his partners lips, he couldn't help but quicken his thrusts. He grabbed her hips to help keep her steady on the mattress as he moved inside her again and again.

She moaned and panted at the feel of him all over her body. Inside and out.

"Yes, yes, yes.. God, B- Seeley!" she unconsciously corrected herself and continued, suddenly finding herself unable to stop talking to him.

"Please! More..! It's so good!"

Suddenly, she felt a familiar feeling building up inside her as he started hitting a particularly good spot. The increased tension in her lower body told her that an impending release was well on its way and that it wouldn't take much more.

"Seeley! -Booth! I can't.. Take much more..! Go hard..!" she encouraged him, panting.

Once more, he got a firm grip on her hips and pounded into her harder than before. Wanting desperately for her to come before he did.

"Oh my God, yes! I am coming! Yes, yes! God-!" she cried out and threw her head back as she felt her insides contracting for the second time that night.

"Ahhh! Me too, Baby..! I'm coming inside you, Tempe!" and with that, he followed her into a complete state of bliss as he shot his hot load inside her and felt her body take it all as her intense orgasm continued for another few seconds, only to be followed by the aftershocks.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Their chests rose and fell with their heavy breaths and Brennans body was still shaking from her orgasm, but neither his nor her body made unnecessary movements, in a desperate attempt to let the moment last.

It was Brennan who made the first move. She reached up to cup Booths cheek and ran her thumb over the barely visible stubbles that covered the lower part of his face. The corners of her mouth were curved up into a soft smile as she studied him.

He moved his own hand up to caress her cheek and smiled back at her before placing the softest kiss on her forehead. Her lips were a dark pink colour and obviously flushed from all their kissing, and her hair was a bit messy from their lovemaking, but to Booth, she had never looked more beautiful.

As he pulled out of her moments later and laid down next to her, they both smiled and looked up into the ceiling. A moment later however, Brennan felt a bit of Booths still warm semen run out between her legs.

"Ah! God!" She let out a small yelp and instinctively moved one of her hands to cover her private part at the lack of another more proper reaction.

With a smirk Booth turned his head to look at her.

"Thought you didn't believe in God" he joked, and was met by a smile before Brennan turned to her side and, without saying anything, jokingly gave him a light punch on the chest before she simply let her hand rest there and dropped her head to his shoulder.

Though she truly did not believe in God, she couldn't help but thank the universe for that little piece of heaven that made it in with the otherwise tragic events of the week.

THE END


End file.
